


when the clock strikes midnight (a sort of cinderella story)

by WattStalf



Series: Baccano Week 2016 [3]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Baccano Week 2016, F/M, general warning for my lovelies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But the ball has to come to an end eventually...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the clock strikes midnight (a sort of cinderella story)

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: Story  
> what the fuck is this fluffy bullshit  
> once again, from a discussion with birdschach (we talked about it while we were swimming so maybe the chlorine got me high or something because this is so dumb)

People ask Ladd where he found her all the time. Whenever he introduces Lua, he's always questioned about where on earth a guy like him could find someone like her, and he laughs it off and says he can't give away all his secrets. No one really knows how they met, or where she comes from, or anything about her life before Ladd, and he likes to think it gives her an air of mystery.

His fiancée is breathtakingly beautiful, and has been likened to a princess more than once. He's heard that there's a rumor going around that she's from a rich family, that she's an aristocrat that was supposed to be a hostage, that she fell madly in love with her captor and he stole her away, and that's such a romantic story that he's done nothing to dispel the rumors. However, their story, if he's being honest, is a a bit more like the fairy tale of Cinderella.

The real reason nobody knows anything about Lua's life before he met her is because she was nobody back then. Average family, average life, average everything except for her looks, but she was quiet and she liked to blend in, so she didn't receive special attention for her beauty too often. But from what Ladd had heard, whenever someone did notice, they were so taken with her that they couldn't help pursuing her, even knowing that she wasn't anything special. He'd say he was evidence of that, but he had never thought of her as anything less than special, even knowing about her upbringing.

When he saw Lua, and when he learned that she didn't have much, he saw the potential. He saw that what she needed was the chance to become the princess so many people believed her to be, and so he became her Fairy Godmother, working a little of his sort of magic to change her life. It isn't any problem to get her dressed for the ball, and every ball after that, and she shines even more than before and for a moment, he isn't sure he can even stand just how beautiful she is, and suddenly she has the look that later leaves everyone thinking she has to be some sort of aristocrat.

He teaches her how to dance as well, but that was never necessary. It's just that he does it so much on his own that when he pulls her along, it isn't long before she starts to pick up on steps, and then he dedicates some time to making sure she knows all the basics. He's always too fast for her to keep up with, even when she's picked up on everything, but neither one of them see much of a problem with that.

As if by magic, she's transformed into the lovely lady everyone comes to know- though, of course, Ladd knows just as well as the Fairy Godmother did that she was always that lovely lady, and that his magic only enhanced what she already possessed. Once it's time for the ball, it's time for her dance with Prince Charming, and of course Ladd has chosen to take on that role in their story as well. He has no idea who anyone else is, but he knows his parts very well, and their dance is one of excitement and thrills and it never, ever slows down because he knows exactly what she's here for. It's going to be a lovely night for her, and she will never see a finer one, not if he has any say in it.

But the ball has to come to an end eventually, and everyone knows this part of the story. When the clock strikes midnight, it's all over and the magic is undone, and he will be there, her Prince Charming and her Fairy Godmother, with a knife over her heart or a gun to her head or his hands around her throat, and it will all be over. The only difference is, Lua has told him that midnight is the most exciting part of the ball she can imagine. Lua says that she can't wait.


End file.
